1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an input device, a module, a game machine, and an electronic device, and a manufacturing method thereof. Further, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, or a memory device. Still furthermore, the present invention relates to a driving method of an input device, a module, a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, a game machine, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
Note that an input device in this specification and the like refers to any device having a function of inputting data. In the case of an input device having a function of outputting input data, the input device can also be called an input/output device. For example, a touch panel (including an on-cell touch panel, an in-cell touch panel, and the like), a touch sensor, a contactless sensor, a gesture sensor, an acceleration sensor, a photosensor, a sound sensor, a temperature sensor, or the like includes an input device in some cases. Further, in this specification and the like, the term “semiconductor device” means all devices which can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, products such as portable information terminals or game machines which are mounted with touch sensors or the like have been increased (see Patent Document 1). Note that a touch sensor can have high sensing accuracy in a minute region by including a larger number of sensors per area. Further, unique products have been manufactured, for example, by utilizing an entire surface as a detection region.
On the other hand, unlike the case of using a button, a touch sensor makes false sensing by unintentional contact or the like in some cases.